


[Podfic] Taught by Thirst

by brite_eyed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brite_eyed/pseuds/brite_eyed
Summary: [00:08:12] | Podfic of daemoninwhite's Taught By Thirst.Otabek fingers Yuri.





	[Podfic] Taught by Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daemoninwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taught By Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953900) by [daemoninwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite). 



Taught By Thirst  
written by daemoninwhite  
podficed by brite_eyed

Summary:

Otabek fingers Yuri.

https://soundcloud.com/user-118356350/yurionice-taughtbythirst

**Author's Note:**

> Big big thank you to daemoninwhite for writing trans Yurio!  
> I was so thrilled by this that I didn't think to ask before recording the podfic- which I am retroactively asking for permission (sorry! I read like 3 sentences and was like 'this is gonna be my first podfic I record *u*!' hope you like it!).


End file.
